


Greasy Loving

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Food, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Students, did anyone actually expect this to get a fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kylux hard kinks promptfill for this: kylux leisurely fucking while Kylo eats chicken nuggets(Note: I forgot about the 'leisurely' and this went a bit side ways but I think you ppl can forgive me)





	Greasy Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdidnotseeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidnotseeme/gifts).



> YDNSM IS A HORRIBLE ENABLER AND IM DRAGGING HER DOWN WITH ME. IT IS RIDE OR DIE BEECH

The mattress creaks and the frame groans against the thin wall.

“Put that away. It fucking _stinks_.”

“Shut your whore mouth. I’m hungry.”

Hux groans and thumps his forehead on the bumps of Kylo’s spine, but doesn’t stop riding his ass even as Kylo reaches over the side of the bed and takes out a chicken nugget from the greasy McDonalds box that has been dumped on the floor. Kylo looks over his shoulder as he takes a bite and grins at Hux with the brown mush between his teeth.

Putting a hand into Kylo’s hair, Hux shoves his head down into the musty flat pillow and hears laughing as he continues to fuck Kylo’s ass, leaving scratches with his open belt buckle and zipper. As he looks down, Hux watches his hips meet the round, plush rear that is tilting up toward him. Groaning, he drops his head back and takes Kylo by the waist with both hands, listening to the slap of skin and the dorm room bed shaking out its screws.

After a moment, as Hux starts to get distracted by his dick being buried in Kylo’s warm ass, he hears the faint rustling of the card box and the muffled munching. He peeks down and sees Kylo lazily chewing on another nugget, licking the grease off his fingertips but ignoring the crumbs on the pillow and the corners of his lips. He is reaching for another when Hux pushes him away, puts one foot up on the mattress and yanks Kylo back onto his cock.

Kylo chokes and then moans, which makes him choke even more as Hux grinds into his ass. Whining languidly, Kylo props himself up on his elbows and shoves himself back on Hux’s thrusts. His back is sticky with sweat under his t-shirt and he is glad that, unlike Hux, he wasn’t so desperate that he forgot to take off his pants.

“Come on! I’m gonna fall asleep here!” Kylo whacks Hux’s bare ass with his foot and continues to demonstratively chew on the greasy lump of chicken.

“Must be all the food you are stuffing your face with,” Hux grunts and watches Kylo search for a place to wipe his fingers on.

Hux decides to ignore him and focuses on the ceiling and the wet slaps of Kylo’s ass as the edge of an orgasm builds, when the greasy fingers are stuffed into his mouth. Hux sputters and reflexively shoves Kylo down who is giggling between whines.

“You little bitch!” Hux licks his lips and increases his pace that maybe isn’t making him hit Kylo’s prostate but is enough to grind him into the mattress.

“O-oh shi-i—!” Kylo whines into the pillows with one hand fisting his cock. He jerks off quickly as Hux puts both hands beside his head on the mattress and thrusts into his ass at a pace that has the bed rattling and creaking on the carpet.

Hux doesn’t hold himself back and fucks Kylo until they are both wheezing for breath. He takes a peek down and sees Kylo’s red face pushed into the pillow, red lips parted and a cum-stained hand lying underneath his stomach. His ass looks raw, from both the fabric scratching on the skin and the dick pumping into him.

Digging his heel into the mattress and the bunched covers, Hux presses his cock deeper into Kylo and listens to him moan as he fills the lube sloppy condom.

“Yes— So fucking good,” Hux murmurs while making lazy grinds of his hips, humping Kylo further into being an overstimulated puddle.

Pulling out, Hux slaps Kylo across his ass and sits back on his heels as he takes off the sopping condom that he put on just for the sake of convenience. He has it pulled off when he hears the familiar crunch and looks up at Kylo who is biting into another chicken nugget with his flushed ass still held up, covered in lube and sweat.

Hux doesn’t tie off the condom, instead, he tips its contents over Kylo’s ass and smears the cum down his crack and shoves his fingers back inside. But Kylo doesn’t care as he pushes two more nuggets into his mouth.

“You disgusting fuck,” says Hux in exasperation as he pulls out his fingers and drags Kylo up by his arms while he flails for the near empty McDonalds box on the stained carpet floor.

Hux swings his legs over the side of the bed, stands and pulls up his trousers with one hand while dragging the half-naked Kylo after him with the other.

“No-o!” whines Kylo. “’Am tired now.”

“No, what you are now is greasy and sweaty and you are not getting back in bed.”

Kylo is shoved out of the bedroom as he pulls his t-shirt down to cover his naked ass and down the corridor toward the open bathroom door. Hux yanks Kylo out of the t-shirt and turns on the shower as soon as the lock clicks.

“I’m not fucking washing myself!” Kylo yells but he is already being tripped into the tub and then hot water is pouring down onto him from the showerhead.

Hux changes the settings as Kylo starts to howl and try to claw his way out of the bath, but Hux sticks a foot into the tub to hold Kylo down by his chest while he jet-sprays him with near-scalding water.

“Gross,” Hux sighs and continues to shower down the greasy, screaming Kylo.

 

 


End file.
